Midnight
by Pink Savvy
Summary: MichaelxRobin, Last CHAPTER IS UP! It is done! It is ALIVE! (okay, i will stop)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 1: For the love of...Donuts  
  
His hands flew over the keys at a rapid speed while Robin just stood there, looking over his shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as his fingers seemed to go faster. Finally he found what he was looking for.  
"Ahh, there you go. The witch we are looking for is Kangno Hagrtic. He is 34 years old and can read peoples minds, also mess with them."  
Robin was still staring down at the keyboard when Amon can up behind her.  
"Robin, are you listening to Michael?"  
She seemed to pop out of her skin. "How can you do that?"  
Michael and Amon looked at each other and then at Robin.  
"What are you talking about now, Robin?" Amon crossed his arms over his chest and gave Robin a look that said, 'Speak.'  
"Michael. He types so fast and then when a page comes up he hardly has to look at it before he is on to the next."  
Amon sighed and turned to Michael, "Please tell Robin about the witch again and then we will be off. Robin, pay attention."  
Michael repeated the information and watched Amon and Robin leave the building. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. Robin's short sentence ran through his head, 'How can you do that?'  
He had spent the last few years in Raven's Flat, never leaving. The necklace around his pale, sun drained neck, kept him in the building at all times. He rarely had seen the sun or rain without a piece of glass or wall between him.  
Zaizen had allowed him a large room of his own in the building. He had made it his own when nobody was around. He had shopped on line since the first day he was here to find things that reminded him of the world outside of these walls.  
He looked longingly to the elevator that allowed so many to leave, day, morning or night. How he wished to be one of those people. How he wished to be Amon. Spending more time with Robin then the rest of the group and able to go outside. He picked up the coffee that Robin had gotten him earlier and sipped it.  
***  
Robin and Amon climbed into the car, Amon taking his seat on the right side of the car. He started up the car and they sat in their usual silence as he drove to the place where Hagrtic worked.  
"Amon." Robin looked at him and he started straight ahead. "We need to talk."  
"About what Robin?" Amon turned his head slightly towards her.  
"About anything. The witch has the power to read peoples minds and if I am thinking about the witch and he hears it...what then?"  
He looked over at her as if he had expected a different answer, "You should wear the orbo if you are scared."  
"The orbo is disgusting, Amon. I do not know why you would want to wear it."  
"Unlike you, my powers do not protect me." (OOFF: Okay, who ever knows what Amon's powers are...please tell me! I want to know!)  
"What are your powers Amon?" Robin looked at him curiously, her mind had forgotten about the witch.  
"Watch the building, I am going to call Michael to make sure Hagrtic came to work today." He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and connected with Michael. Telling her the conversation was over, completely.  
She watched the building and the sidewalk in front of it, checking every face that pasted by. She knew Hagrtic's face like she knew her own.  
It was long, narrow and more then a bit cold. His eyes were coal black and, in the picture that Robin had seen, they seemed too small for his face. His nose looked like it had been broken a couple of times and his mouth was like a line because he was smashing his lips together.  
"He did not come to work today. We are going to check out his home." Amon turned over the engine and shifted into gear.  
"But Amon...doesn't he have children? What if we have do shoot him and they see?"  
"Robin, we have no choice."  
  
***  
Later that night Michael was still hunched over the keyboard, eyes scanning the computer monitor. He hit a dead end.  
"Damn." He heard a soft laugh and turned to see Robin. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"  
She looked at him with curios eyes, "You don't want me here? I can leave if you want. After all, when the day is over this is your house and home."  
'....your house and home.' The words rang true through his head, and he hated those words because they were true. But he was lonely, how could he turn down Robin?  
"No, I am sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean too. It is just really late and I was sure that Toko would be worried about you."  
"She had gone on a vacation for a couple of weeks, so I am all alone at home and I thought that maybe we could keep each other company."  
She looked almost hopeful, it seemed to him, he smiled and drew up a chair next to him. When she say down she plopped a coffee and a box of donuts in front of him, before he started to type again.  
"Donuts?" he looked over at Robin questioningly.  
"Yeah, I heard from a little bird that you liked donuts." No need for him to know that the little bird was the guard downstairs that over saw everything that comes in through the door.  
Including Michaels' things that he ordered off the internet.  
"So what are you doing? Researching Hagrtic some more?"  
He laughed and turned the monitor towards her. It was a game. "I don't always work you know."  
She smiled and then looked down at her clasped hands. "Michael? Will you teach me how to use a computer like you do? I know that you are faster then most people because you have to spend so much time in front of one. Yet, it takes me forever to type anything."  
She looked bashful, and he could have sworn that he saw a blush on her cheeks. Yet Michael could see opportunity glowing. She would have to stay after closing hours, with him. He could spend more time with her, yet he could not tell her those reasons.  
"Okay, but on one condition." She smiled and looked up from her hands at him. "You bring donuts and coffee, and we have to do it after work. Otherwise the boss will bitch about using STN's time unwisely.  
She smiled and nodded. "So...for the love of donuts?" She put her hand out for him to shake and he did.  
"For the love of donuts."  
  
****AHHH! So what do you think? The good, the bad, or the ugly? I know that I put a little of Robin and Amon to much together, but it will be more Michael and Robin lata.  
You Amon and Robin freaks (A.K.A. ME) I will do that Fan fiction next. I was going to do a Robin and Sakaki fan fic. too...but Dojima and Sakaki work so much better. There is a total love connection there. WE CAN ALL SEE IT! Fay: You are just saying that. I totally do not see it! Pink Savvy: That is because you are blind Sally: Why must you always fight? Fay: Because she is stupid and we have conflicting ideas. Pink Savvy: Oh! 'Conflicting'! Was that a big word? Damn shame you did not choke on it! Fay: I will give you something to choke on! (Fist fighting) Sally: (Shakes head) Please Review! 


	2. Midnight Mangas

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 2: Midnight Mangas  
  
For the next couple of nights Robin left with everybody else, but promised to come back at the appointed time; midnight. Yet they were all on their toes because they had not determined where Hegrtic was or what he was up to.  
Michael had put out all of his feelers that he could. Amon had talked to the bartender at Harry's (OOFF: WHAT IS HIS NAME?!). Yet they all came up with empty hands. It was almost like themselves nothing to be found. Almost as if he had just disappeared from sight, or had never been there.  
Robin and Michael were talking about it one night. "You know what they say about someone out of sight," Michael said to Robin as she worked at his computer. Trying her hardest to master the keys.  
She had looked up at Michael from the computer, "No, I don't know. What do they say?"  
"Out of sight, out of mind."  
A strained silence settled over them, from then on they had made a silent agreement that they would not talk about work after hours  
****  
Robin had told Michael that she would be late one night so he got on the computer and started to shop. She was an awesome student so he wanted to get her a present. Okay, so maybe he wanted to get her a present for more then just being a student.  
Over the weeks that he had spent with Robin, his feelings had grown stronger. He had seen the good side of her that came out in her work.  
He went through the shopping lists online like Robin had commented on. Fast and it looked almost as if he had not even looked at the page.  
He smiled as he found what he was looking for. He clicked on it and had it bought and paid for right in time for Robin to walk through the door.  
She smiled at him and set down a sack on his desk. Then she blushed and made an excuse that she had to go and get a drink of water.  
"Go ahead and open the sack while I get some water."  
She rushed off and Michael opened the sack carefully, almost as if he was afraid that something inside would jump out and bite him. He saw the coffee and donuts but as he drew them out he saw there was something else in there.  
Mangas! They were the ones that he had been looking for. It was almost impossible to get a hold of them. He had the entire set, besides the ones that she had gotten him.  
'How had she managed that? They must have cost her a fortune!' Yet she had gotten them for him anyways. He did not need her to tell him that they were for him. They were the reason that she was blushing earlier.  
She came back without her water.  
"Robin. What are these for?"  
She looked down at her feet and shuffled them on the floor.  
'She was nervous! She was never nervous. He had seen her in action, with cameras that are all over the cities, and she had been perfectly under control. But now, she was nervous around him?' He was kind of relieved that he was not the only one nervous at these sessions.  
"Well, they are for you. You spend so much time helping me I wanted to do something for you. I found the books in your room, when you asked me to get your old laptop for you. And I noticed that some of them were missing. So I did some research and found out where I could get some."  
"How did you do your research?" He did all of his research over the internet, and with doing it that way for so long he could not remember any other way.  
"Well, since you haven't taught me how to get online or anything yet...well, I asked Amon to help me." She looked no worse for the wear, but he knew that Amon could get pretty snappy sometimes.  
"And he helped you?"  
"Trust me it wasn't easy. He is always so difficult to work with, but he finally gave in."  
So she had braved Amon, to get a gift for him? Why would she do something like that? He decided that he would dwell on it later. When he was in his right mind and did not have half of his brain thinking about how Robin smelt.  
  
They continued with their lessons and as soon as Robin had needed a break, they broke out all of his manga section. He could tell that she was not really into them, but suffered for him. They continued with the lessons afterwards but for the time that he and Robin spent together, he could not wait for those midnight manga sessions.  
  
****Pink Savvy: Thank you all so much, those who reviewed! I would say something about all of you, but my computer is messing up so I am unable to get all your names! I will say something to you all in the next chapter! Love you so much. So what do you all think of this chapter? Any better? Any worse?! Fay: You are so insucer. Pink Savvy: Better then being a bitch. Sally: You are both bitches. So what are you going to do now?! (Fay and Pink Savvy stare at Sally) Together: WHAT DID YOU SAY (Sally bites nails, and runs away.) Together: OH, NO YOU DON'T (Run after Sally) 


	3. An Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 3: An Almost kiss ****Pink Savvy: Yeah baby! I now have...ROADRUNNER! You know what that means...super fast! Maybe not my typing but still, the internet is! Alright, y'all may get some action here. Witch hunting, not Michael and Robin action...or will you? Oh and those of you who are wondering why I put this on PG-13, that way I can put almost whatever I want in here...hey hey! Fay: You are such a moron... (Sally returns from Japan where she has been hiding out) Sally: You two are a little to mean to each other! You need to be nicer! Pink Savvy: You are right, I know! *claps hands together* We will send Fay to France! Fay: Why the hell am I going to France? Sally got to go to JAPAN! Pink Savvy: Because I am the writer and I like her better! Sally: (rolls her eyes) GET TO WORK THEN, SAVVY!  
  
Amon and Robin pulled up to an abandon warehouse (OOFF: There is always an abandon warehouse, who am I to fight it?). It was completely dark outside and they could barely see the building.  
"Dojima, I want you to come in from the back. Do you understand?" Amon was talking on the communicator. "Dojima, are you listening?"  
They were still in the car and did not expect Dojima to come up from behind the car and start to jump on it, shaking it.  
"Robin!" Amon drew out his gun and he and Robin rushed out into the night.  
She already had her glasses on and was pointing her jade green eyes at Dojima.  
"Amon!" Robin yelled at he cocked the gun. "It's just Dojima!"  
"Damn it, Dojima! You almost got yourself killed!" Amon growled at her and slowly put his gun down.  
She looked at Robin and Amon, her eyes growing wide, "You almost shot me!" she whined.  
Amon shot her a glare that said to shut the hell up. He looked back at the warehouse and Robin turned to stare as well. A light had come on in the building, more like a flashlight. It was darting around the room and soon seemed to move onto the next.  
Amon and Robin walked forward as one.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Dojima sounded more then a little afraid.  
She had had to come otherwise she would have been in more trouble then even her parents could get her out of. Zaizen had told her so.  
"Dojima, just stay here. Watch the door and make sure the witch does not come out ahead of us." Robin told her. Amon nodded his head in thanks.  
Dojima would have just been in the way.  
"O-okay. Ju..Just be careful. She sighed and leaned against the car, not knowing that Amon had locked it.  
***  
They had barely gotten inside the door when they heard the car alarm going off.  
"Dojima!" Amon growled and turned to go after her.  
Robin grabbed onto his arm, "Amon, leave it on. We have to go after him while we know where he is. She will be okay."  
He nodded and rushed up the stairs to check out the upstairs while Robin looked around the ground level.  
He had never gotten used to putting his gun around a corner first, so he swung down into a crouch and turned his whole body. To face...nothing, an empty hallway.  
"Damn." His voice echoed down the hallway. "Might as well have a look."  
There was about 10 doors in this hall. Using his foot he opened each one. He was down to three doors left when it hit the jackpot.  
He heard feet shuffling in the room and he quietly told Robin his location. She was in the hallway and half way down to him when the witch burst out of the room.  
But it was not the witch that they were looking for.  
"Who dares to enter my domain?!" He yelled and Robin was thrown against a wall.  
When the witch turned to Amon a wall of flames went up around the witch, protecting Amon from his wrath.  
"Amon, get the witch! Get him now!" But Robin had not made the fire in time and Amon's gun had been knocked from his hand.  
Suddenly gun shots came from behind Robin. She turned and saw Dojima pointing the gun at the witch.  
He was down and Robin let the flames fall.  
'Robin? Robin, are you there?'*  
  
"Yes, Michael. Call the factory, please. We have a new witch. Not the one we are looking for though."  
  
*'Robin, do me a favor and check around the area. From what I just heard, Hegrtic had been hanging around a new and powerful witch. They disappeared around the same time. Maybe they are together.'*  
  
"Okay, Michael, thank you."  
  
*'Robin?'*  
  
"Yes, Michael?" She started to walk towards the door that they witch had come out of with Amon.  
  
*'I am glad you are okay.'*  
  
The connection was broken and Robin smiled.  
  
She did not see Amon's scowl. She had forgotten about his and Dojima's ear connections.  
  
They slowly moved forward and Robin noticed that her heart was not beating fast because she was scared. It was because of Michael.  
  
Even with that on her mind, she still concentrated on her work.  
  
Amon settled against one side of the door and Robin on the other.  
  
Dojima was still down the hall, staring in horror at the witch.  
Amon kicked the door open all the way with the flat of his foot. They slowly walked into the room together.  
They saw Hegrtic on the opposite side of the room; bond and gagged.  
What they did not know was that the real Hegrtic was behind them. And what they were rushing to was an illusion of the mind.  
Hegrtic laughed from behind them, the illusion of him tied up, fading.  
Amon turned to shoot at him and soon was under Hegrtic's control. He slowly turned the gun to Robin.  
"Now, young WITCH, you DIE!" Amon yelled, and shot at her.  
She moved just in time.  
'Why isn't the orbo protecting Amon?' She searched his neck and front of his shirt for the necklace. There was no trace of it. 'He isn't wearing the orbo!'  
She shot fire at the witch. Just enough to keep him busy and his mind off of Amon.  
He shook his head clear of the daze that had had him under control. He swirled, his long, black trench coat flying out behind him, and shot the witch.  
After about six shots the witch was down and out of power. He looked over at Robin, who seemed fine but was glaring at him, like she was going to set him on fire.  
"What do you want, Robin?" He asked calmly, not in the least out of breath.  
"You almost SHOT ME, with the orbo, AMON!"  
****  
It was a little past midnight and Michael was beginning to worry. Robin was never late without calling him first. His present for her had come and he wanted to give it to her as soon as possible.  
They had caught the two witches a little less then a week ago and had found no trace of another since.  
He heard the elevator slid open and looked over his shoulder to see Robin step off of it. Her arms loaded down with grocery bags.  
He got up and ran to her. Taking the bags out of her hands.  
"Ooof! What do you have in here Robin?"  
She just smiled and waved him to the small kitchen where he kept all of his food. He slowly unloaded it all and saw that she had loaded the bags full of all his favorites.  
Normally he had just shopped online but this was much different. While his food had always arrived in boxes, this came in plastic bags.  
He put everything away, knowing that it would not stay like that even all day tomorrow. Sakaki always went through his stuff and found at least ten different snacks a day when things were going slow.  
When he came back into the main room, Robin was already on the computer, practicing her typing.  
"Robin, hold on. I have something for you."  
She looked up at him and saw that he had a box in his hands that he had gotten from the left side of his desk. He put it on the desk infront of her.  
Just as she had done with the mangas. He looked down at her and leaned in to help her open the box. As he bent lower their faces came closer together....  
  
****Pink Savvy: AHHH! (Evil laughter) Almost kiss! Should they kiss? Should they not? What should the present be? ( that is the question I am most concerned with! I have no clue!) Answer me, hurry up and review! So I can choose and write the next chapter! Fay: MAN! Even I was getting into that! (Claps hand over mouth) What am I saying? Why?  
  
Pink Savvy: I am the author, I know what is going on in your mind! Sally: (whispers) Morons! (she doesn't want to go to France with Fay) PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Review Section:  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed! There are so many of you! I will try to start to keep up now! I am sorry for not the last two chapters! There is only two chapters and like 18 or so reviews! I am so happy! On my last fan fic. (which sucked)...I got three reviews...I like this fan fic so much more! Golden –Sama- I am glad that you are reading this! I love what you write so I am happy that someone with your talent likes it! Calil043- Air...huh...nice...you are sneaky...I thought it might be mind reading...but yeah...air...huh.... Sheena- I am sorry, but...umm (please do not kill me)...what is Gift of the Magi? Elbereth Silimaur- Lol...all the other people that put Michael and Robin together say that Robin gets hurt...I don't want her to get hurt! And I want Michael to go out because he can for the rest of his life not just to take care of Robin! Ummm...I mean, I don't know if Michael is going out..or...NEXT! XxragmuffinxX- Lol...I think that it would be cool to work at dunkin donuts...for a while....thanks!  
  
All of the rest of you who reviewed are Sexy BEASTS ( in a good way!) and I love you all! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! 


	4. Icy Hot

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 4: Icy Hot ****Nirvana: Grandma Take me Home (disclaimer: do not own)  
  
Trigun playing on tv (do not own)  
  
Pink Savvy: Hello there my kitties. No clue why I said that. Anyways, it is just Sally and I here. Fay went to France so...  
  
(Cell Phone rings)  
  
Pink Savvy: Hello?  
  
Fay: You bitc....  
  
Pink Savvy- (hangs up) Whoops! Must have lost the connection.  
  
Sally: Savvy, don't you think that you are being a little harsh?  
  
Pink Savvy: Nope, she needs to expand her horizons  
  
Sally: No, not about that. About not just starting the chapter already  
  
Pink Savvy: Right, I'm hoppin' to it. (Cell phone rings) Don't you dare pick that up Sally. Or you can go to France too.  
  
Sally: I am ignoring you, biznach  
  
(Pink Savvy rips off Sally's face...it's really Fay)  
  
Pink Savvy: FAY!  
  
(Fay runs away)  
  
****As he bent lower, their faces came closer together....  
The light flipped on just as their lips touched. Michael had only the computer and a small desk lamp on for light.  
They jumped apart and looked towards the entrance. Amon was standing there, a shocked look crossed his face before it became hard and unemotional as all the times in the past.  
"Michael, I need you to...umm...," despite his hard face, Amon was embarrassed to have walked in on the hacker and the new girl. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, something that Michael did as well when he was flipped or stressed about something.  
"What do you want Amon?" Michael's voice making it clear that he did not appreciate Amon's intrusion.  
Robin had never seen Amon in a state of disarray and she was ashamed of herself to say that she was enjoying it. For she did not appreciate his intrusion either.  
She had just had her very first kiss cut short by this man and was a little upset.  
But Amon was standing there in what looked to be black pajama pants, a white wife beater (OOFF: Why the hell do they call them that? Wife beaters and children beaters deserve to go to Hell & BURN! Robin, I need to borrow your powers), and his signature black trench coat.  
Amon straightened his back and put his hand down to his side, "Yes , I was wondering if you could find something for me. But I have seem to have forgotten what it was and I see now is not a good time."  
"Damn straight right now is not a good time, Amon. Robin and I have typing and computer lessons every night at midnight. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call. But right now, I am a teacher and I need to concentrate." Michael had finally lost part of his patience with Amon. If he had lost it all, he knew that he would have been beating Amon for not calling first.  
Amon turned and walked back to the elevator. He muttered something that sounded like, 'I did not know it was legal to do that with your student,' to Robin.  
Once he was gone, Robin stood up abruptly, saying something about coffee and rushing to the kitchen.  
Michael could not tell for sure, but he thought that he saaw her blushing.  
He had not been on a date since he came to STN. Not kissed since he came here. Had not even looked at one of his co-workers as anything more then that. But Robin was special.  
She was different. Some one to look forward to seeing everyday, and night. He did not want to chase her away because of this. He wasn't sure what about this incident would make her go away: him, Amon, maybe she didn't like him like that.  
He stood in front of the desk until he was sick of pondering. He walked one step at a time toward the kitchen.  
He leaned up against the door jam and watched her make coffee.  
"Was it wrong to kiss? If it was, I wish I could say I am sorry but I'm not."  
To Michael's surprise these words were not spoken by him, but by Robin.  
"I didn't and don't think that it was wrong. I just wish that Amon would remember that I LIVE here at night."  
She looked over at him and smiled, "So does that mean that we may try it again? Later?"  
He looked down at her, he was not as tall as Amon, but he still had a few good inches on her.  
Her smiles had become more frequent and more open. He loved it when she smiled, she was so happy.  
"You mean that you want to?" He took a step closer to her.  
She stood her ground and nodded, her eyes growing wide as he stepped closer...and closer.  
Finally they were almost pressed up against one another. They just stood there, looking at one another. (OOFF: DAMN! KISS ALREADY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY...OOPSSORRY!)  
Finally Robin grew inpatient and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. Neither one of them knew how long the kiss lasted. It seemed like forever, but also like only a short time. They made the kiss grow deeper. Pressing up against one another, until they were out of air. They broke away from one another, breathing hard.  
Robin turned to the coffee, and saw that it was done. She pressed her tingling lips together and grabbed two mugs to put the coffee in.  
The coffee was icy and not at all enough to wake either one of them up. But their kiss had been hot and was enough to wake the dead.  
They looked at one another and smiled shyly.  
  
****Pink Savvy: Okay, this chappie is a little long...and a little short... there was not much in here...and I need to put Sakaki and Karasuma in the chapters as well! I am so sorry for not having them in here very much but they just aren't....  
  
(Sally was is France and is now back)  
  
Sally: I cannot believe that you sent me to FRANCE!  
  
Pink Savvy: What the hell are you talking about?! I did not know that it was you! You looked like FAY!  
  
Fay: Tee-hee...moron! I WIN!!  
  
Pink Savvy: (RUNS TO FAY) I will kick your as....  
  
Sally: Review SECTION!!  
  
Kuroi Bara no Twilight: THANK YOU! I was wondering if I was spelling Touko's name right or not.  
  
Silvarius: Thank you for liking it! Here is a new chapter!  
  
Cherrystarwolf: You make me giggle!! Wink  
  
K.C.: I love the use of English! *Smile*  
  
Sheena: I hope that I am okay with everyones personality...I kinda made Amon a little cooler then he is because I might have made him and Robin get it on if he was nice.  
  
Babog-Cute: You no longer have to wait...for this chappie anyway! Next chappie will be up by afternoon...I hope.  
  
Tenshi no Koneko: I am broken about who I want to be together...Michael and Robin or Amon and Robin!  
  
Sapphire Priestess: Thank you for liking it, *bows* Gracies! Mariah: Thankie for liking my writings...I did not expect people to!  
  
Lonely_Shadow: Goods coming. Classic Italian huh...good idea....*pondering*  
  
Sakura: I like the fact that you do not know many words! It makes it easier on my brain...thankie!  
  
Mady: Tee-hee...I am glad you like...  
  
Kim- I write more I write more!  
  
Jingle Bells: I like your name...mucho fun  
  
Shimmering lights: I am going to read your fan fic! I will go right now...when I am down writing this! Me promises...Oh...was the kiss steamy enough?  
  
Lea: Kimono...huh...I like...I want to do the hair things too! But my hair is to short right now. It will be =longer for Halloween...me dress up like Robin!  
  
Manny: THEY KISSED!!! THEY KISSED!!!  
  
JojoBlond: I have them kiss...they need to kiss more...you think?  
  
XxragamuffinxX: Dojima is mucho es el stupido... but I love her, because she reminds me of me....some parts were to be stupid and funny...so I like that chapter too!  
  
Sammy T: Kiss! KISS KISS! ...they kiss...jewelry...*nods* ....but Robin was a nun...and she only wears the one necklace...what is with that necklace by the way? Does anybody know?  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I am so glad that I have not gotten any flamers yet...but if I do...everyone try and hold the fort...I might become a bitch....mucho sorry! 


	5. Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 5: Truce ****Foreigner: Jukebox Hero (disclaimer: do not own)  
  
Pink Savvy: Okay...Sally and Fay are gone...only gad knows where to, but it is just me. (kicks back) No fighting, no yelling, no....(sleeping)  
  
**** "Okay, there is a new witch. He has the power to....Damn, umm...we do not have that information yet."  
They were all in the conference room, and Michael was telling them about their newest hunt.  
Robin had given Dojima 1100 yen (Around $10) to switch places with her. Robin now sat next to Michael. Both of them ignoring Amon and Karasuma's glances at them.  
Dojima was making eyes at Sakaki, while he just sat there ignoring them all. They could not do much, seeing as to the fact that Michael was doing his research now.  
"Michael, perhaps before you call us into a meeting you should have the material prepared." Karasuma said to him. "You do live here, after all. Can you not do the work at night?"  
"Karasuma, remind yourself of what you just said, I live here. I do not work here all the time though. I eat, sleep, and do other actives here as well."  
"And do not forget about sating here as well, Michael." Amon leveled his gaze at the hacker and the Craft user.  
"Amon, do not forget that I am a hacker. I can get information on you that you would wish to be kept secret. Don't forget that." Michael was getting sick of the jabs that Amon was constantly throwing his and Robin's way.  
He walked in on a kiss, that was all. An innocent, little kiss. A kiss that had later been taken up a notch in the kitchen. And in front of the computer, the elevator, the well, the front door, the window....on and on the list went.  
It seemed almost as if you left them together they were kissing. If they were not alone, they were sitting next to each other, holding hands, hugging, or some other form of a relationship.  
  
Robin realized the warning signs. Amon and Michael were glaring at each other over the computers...and they looked about ready to go at each others throats.  
"AMON!" Robin stood up and touched Michael's shoulder. "We should go see what we can find out. Karasuma, Sakaki, go see if you can find anything out. Dojima....," Everyone looked over at the blonde. "Dojima, see if you can find anything in one of your magazines."  
Everyone knew that Dojima always told Kosaka that there was secret information in the magazines that she read.  
Amon looked about to reject Robin's commanding tone, but she turned her jade green eyes to him, eyes that could set him on fire if they wanted to. If she wanted to. It was a scary thought and he decided not to risk it.  
Everyone silently left the conference room, leaving Michael and Robin behind.  
She leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I will talk to him, Michael. You must not get into a fight with him. We both know it."  
Michael turned his head so that her lips did not meet his cheek, but his own lips.  
They slowly forgot about Amon, Robin's orders to find something out, Kosaka's voice yelling in the background, Dojima's small giggles, Karasuma's eyes boring into the back of their heads, and Sakaki's soft blushing.  
They did not know that the entire team had snuck back into the room, besides Amon, and was looking at them.  
Finally, they separated, only to be left blushing by Dojima's comment that if they wanted to, she and Sakaki could race against them to see who could kiss the longest.  
"Shut up, Dojima. We are not even going out."  
She smiled up at him, "I can fix that."  
Karasuma and Kosaka looked at one another, and agreeing for once, they left the room.  
"I must go. I will talk to him and be back later, Michael." She gave him a peck, this time making sure that it landed on his cheek and nowhere else.  
  
**** "Must you two really make out in the office. That is where everyone works though." Amon almost sounded as if he was whining.  
"Amon, must you make something more out of it? I mean, Michael and I like each other, and according to the nuns at the Italian convent, it is normal for teens to like one another. You also know that if you push Michael's buttons, he is going to hurt you." She looked over at Amon. "Either by digging up your past or trying to defeat you in a hand to hand combat."  
Amon sighed and shook his head. Master, at Harry's restaurant, smiled at Robin and gave her a expresso. Then turned to make Amon a hard drink.  
"You know Amon, she is right. And if Michael ends up fighting you then his life that has so far been spared, might no longer be."  
Amon looked startled at the thought, as though he had not thought of that himself. He looked over at Robin and the Master.  
"Fine then. But try and be a little more private with the kisses. After all, I seem to be the only on the entire team that keeps on walking into you all."  
"That is because almost everybody else is sneaking up on us to watch. Maybe you could talk to them Amon? After all, even Kosaka is scared of you. He would listen.  
"Perhaps. But answer me this first. The first night I walked in on you, Michael was giving you a gift, no?"  
"Yes, he was. What about it?"  
"I hate to show any more emotion then I have to, but my curiosity is killing me. What was the gift?"  
Robin gave a secret smile and got up to leave.  
  
****When they were in the car she pulled a disk out of her large, coat pockets. "Here, put this is the CD player."  
Amon grabbed the disk from her and put it in, not bothering to look at the title. It was classic, Italian opera. It was the opera La Favola d'Orfeo, by Claudio Monteverdi in 1607.  
It was one of her favorites. It had been the first play that she had ever seen, and was the last play that she saw before coming to Japan.  
She sung along with it, and even Amon had to admit that he was enjoying the music. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside his voice was right up there with Robin's off pitched one.  
So they drove along the roads, listening to La Favola d'Orfeo in Italian. Robin had her window rolled down and her hair was whipping in the wind as they turned a corner.  
The people on the streets were both puzzled and amused by the site. They had seen this car many a time and yet had never seen who was inside.  
It was a rush of warmth to know that the people inside the car were normal, everyday people.  
Even though most of the tag along people knew deep inside of them that this was not an everyday occurrence.  
  
****Michael was smiling when Robin and Amon came back from their drive around the city. He was smiling not only because Master had visited him and told him of the good talk Robin had had with Amon, but also because he had seen on his cameras, that were around the city, Amon and Robin's drive.  
He had seen Robin singing along with what he knew to be his gift. And he had thought that he had even seen Amon trying the new words on his tongue.  
Robin looked over at Michael and they shared a smile. Both knowing that they had been together, even if it was only over a computer monitor.  
Amon walked over to Michael, bowed to him and said the simple word of joy, "Truce."  
  
****Pink Savvy: Wow, I am sooo boring! There is never any action in my fan fictions! There will be some next time I promise. The only action there ever is, is in the Author notes.  
  
Fay: (laying on her stomach, doing a Dojima, reading a mag.) Action?! What are you talking about. We never do anything here, we just fight. And even that gets boring after a while. I mean really!  
  
Sally: You know how much I hate to side with Fay, Savvy, but she is right. Maybe you should take a lesson or two from Golden_Sama. Or hell, maybe even Michael (not the Michael on WHR...my friend Michael.)  
  
Pink Savvy: No, that never works. Golden_Sama is busy writing his own and if Michael was here...well, I would do all in my power to pull at Michael and Robin...if you know what I mean...tee-hee...I love you mikey.  
  
Fay: To damn bad he doesn't like you that way.  
  
Sally: (hits Fay on the head) DUH! She doesn't like him like that either! She just likes to freak him out...right Pink Savvy? Pink Savvy? Pink Savvy: (Dreaming about Michael, now this Michael is WHR Michael. Robin walks into the room) NO! Robin you can not have him!  
  
Robin: No way. I can too have him....I will let you have Sakaki and Amon.  
  
Pink Savvy: (rubs hands together) REALLY!? (Evil grin.) Send them over, both of them....(laughter)  
  
Robin: (Smacks table) It's a deal!  
  
Pink Savvy: YEAH!! GO SAVVY...GO SAVVYUHH UHH! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!  
  
****Review Section-if you are not on here...you did not review fast enough...much sorry!  
  
Shimmering lights: I aim to please with the kisses, Thankie for telling friends! I love reviews from everybody...and I really liked your Fan FICTION! It is mucho funnn!  
  
JojoBlond: I do not think it is corny! I agree! I hope that everybody who reads this will keep an open mind and read my other one (if I ever make it) about Robin and Amon.  
  
Alistair: AMEN! It is so nasty that Amon and Robin are liking each other (in my Amon and Robin fan fic. they will be closer in age...ya know?!) Screw Japanese age laws (16 is an adult)...they are ten years apart!!  
  
Lady Egypt: I will try to hook you up with the typing lessons...but umm...you have to share ookay!? And hell, if you do not get the ax, I will...we need her out of the way....huh....Amon in pj's would look sexy...I will see if I can draw that...if I can, I will sent a picture to you...Teehee...how about Amon not wear a shirt...just pants....yummmmy...talk about midnight snack...I mean...  
  
Cali1043: Oh...if I can draw you a pick of Amon I will...but you have to understand...AMON IS MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! And it would be to mean to have a second interruption...not to mention all the head hunters that some people would send after me.  
  
Ashikawa Yuki: I will try to finish this soon and get another fan fic up...one about Amon and Robin  
  
Jennifer: They kissed...more is for lata...but remember...this is PG-13...so no details...sorry!  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! Oh...and if you all have any good ideas for presents, please send them to me...this is how it goes presents RobinxMichael, DojimaxSakaki, or AmonxKARASUMA!! Yeah! You heard me...AMON AND KARASUMA!! Golden_Sama...I SAID IT FIRST!!!! I GET FIRST DIBS!!! MINE MINE MINE!! But you may borrow....I guess *tear and giggle* 


	6. Valentines Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 6: Valentines love ****Madonna: Like a Virgin  
  
Pink Savvy: Okay, so this chappie is going to have action, love and...something else I am sure. But it is undecided.  
  
Fay: We can't even rely on you to...(Stops...looks at Pink Savvy's sister) WHAAA?!  
  
Sally: She is freaking because Savvy's sister does not have the Witch Hunter Robin DVDs that she sent her out to get.  
  
Pink Savvy: SHUT UP SALLY!! She is going to get violent! And take it out on me!  
  
Fay: You cannot control what Sally and I say!  
  
Pink Savvy: You are right! Renee, see!? It is not my fault! They do this by themselves.  
  
Sally: YOU LIE!!  
  
Fay: umm...you should not have said that.  
  
Pink Savvy: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?  
  
(random fighting)  
  
****It was close to Valentines day and it seemed that everyone was getting into the mood for it. Well, Michael and Robin and Dojima. Everyone else was always looking at them in distaste whenever they brought the subject up.  
  
Karasuma was walking around in her more then normal bitchy mood (OOFF: SORRY! I love Karasuma...but she is a little crabby). Amon had seemed to sink lower into his coat when the subject of love was brought up. And Sakaki had so far avoided Dojima's attempts to get him to go on a date with her.  
  
When Robin asked him why, he simply told her that if he was going to go out with Dojima or anyone, he did not want someone else making the choice for him.  
  
"Our newest witch, Maky Karatonmi, age 18, female, power to move things with her mind, telekinesis. So far she has only harmed people. Never killed, but she has three people in the hospital right now, their lives on the line."  
  
Amon looked up from the picture of the young witch, "Do they have any connection with each other?"  
  
"Yes, they are all related to her." Michael looked grim at this news.  
  
"Related? How?" Everyone was surprised that Dojima had even spoken.  
  
"They are her mother, brother, and her father. She has three more siblings. We need to get to them before she does, and keep them safe." Otherwise they might end up like the other three."  
  
"Robin, you and I will go see if we can find the witch. Dojima and Sakaki, go find the family. Karasuma, I need you to come with Robin and I. We may need you to use your powers to check out the crime scenes."  
  
Karasuma sent a loathing glace at Amon. She hated to use her powers and was sick of being used as just another tool.  
  
"Karasuma is the only person with enough guts to give Amon that look," Michael leaned over to tell Robin and Dojima.  
  
"Hey! I heard that Michael. I am not deaf." Karasuma looked less then amused by Michael.  
  
"I was not trying to insult you. I was just trying to say that you are very impressive. I mean..."  
  
"Michael, please. We all understand. Now we must go. Robin, Karasuma, we are leaving."  
  
****Amon had finally managed to drag Karasuma out of the building with Robin trailing behind.  
  
"Amon?" Robin sat in her usual place in Amon's car, the front left seat. "Why did you do such odd pairing today?"  
  
Amon looked at Robin with a slight annoyance, like she should know his twisted inner mind.  
  
"Because, how else is Dojima going to convince Sakaki that he choose to ask her out and she did not trick him in the process. Even though we all know that it will be a trick. As stupid as she acts, Dojima can be smart enough. When she feels like it."  
  
"But, then why did you not leave Karasuma or me at the office?"  
  
"Because, if I left Karasuma at the office she would complain that we misuse her." He gave Karasuma a look in the rearview mirror that said, 'I am right and you know it.'  
  
Karasuma muttered something that sounded distantly like 'hiretsukan' (means dirty bastard).  
  
"And why did you not leave me then?" Robin knew why but was trying to edge him on, he was sure of it.  
  
"Because Robin, if I left you there, it would not matter if Zaizen himself was watching you, you and Michael would leave the main room and find a corner to grope in.  
  
Robin looked shocked, "I would never let Michael grope me with people around!"  
  
Karasuma snorted from the back, "Then what do you call that in the meeting room half a week ago?"  
  
"I would call that a form of affection, kissing. And if I remember, we waited until everyone had left, or at least I thought that we had."  
  
"Yeah, but still, it was bu..." She was cut short by Amon.  
  
"Enough, Robin, Karasuma. We are here."  
  
Amon pulled to a stop next to the dark ally way were the family had been hit with the power at.  
  
Both girls visibly gulped and even Amon felt slightly devoid of his usual, normal control.  
  
None of them needed Karasuma's Craft to tell them this was a place of pure evil.  
  
They all slowly climbed from the car. The past conversation emptied from their minds, they were concentrating on their safety.  
  
Robin's eyes flicked around the surrounding street and down the ally for irregular movements.  
  
Amon silently grabbed for his orbo gun and he glanced down at his chest. He once again was wearing his orbo necklace on. Michael had called him late the night of the last hunt. He had been in the shower, without his necklace on, and had forgotten that jewelry, and had almost cost Robin her life.  
  
Karasuma flexed her hands, ready to use her powers or her gun at a seconds notice.  
  
They slowly flocked into the ally.  
  
Amon and Robin watching the ally entrance, while Karasuma put her hand on different places in the ally. 'Gathering information', was what she called it.  
  
Suddenly Karasuma gasped and felt the darkness of heavy sleep drift over her.  
  
**** "So what are you doing for Valentines day Sakaki?" Dojima was hanging onto Sakaki a little tighter then was needed. They were on his bike, driving down the road. She was also to close to him, to his thinking.  
  
He had always liked Dojima, but she was slightly uncomfortable when she was this close.  
  
He had to get away from her, to clear his head. He stopped the bike at the nearest place, Harry's.  
  
"What are we doing here? Sakaki, Amon told..." Dojima was still holding on to him even though the bike was stopped.  
  
"He will not mind," Sakaki prayed this was true. "Dojima, for us to go inside and get coffee, I need to get off the bike. Will you please let go?"  
  
"But Sakaki, I don't have any money on me," She was lying and they both knew it.  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "Then I will buy you a coffee, or tea, or whatever."  
  
This is what she had been waiting for, "Oh goodie! A date! I knew you would come around!"  
  
She gave him a tight hug before climbing off the bike. She took off the helmet and said she would meet him inside.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into? I knew she was going to do this. Why did I let myself be caught. Maybe...just maybe....I wanted her to get me?'  
  
He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his brain, like one does with an Itch-A-sketch.  
  
He slowly got off the bike and went into the restaurant, and sat at a booth.  
  
Master came around and Sakaki ordered for himself and told Master to bring whatever Dojima usually has.  
  
Sometime after that Dojima came to the booth. Not only was her hair different, so was her make up and outfit.  
  
"Ummm...Dojima...Where...?"  
  
"Sakaki! A girl never reveals her secrets."  
  
When Master came back, he looked at Dojima. Almost ready to say something about her appearance, Sakaki was sure, when Dojima smiled and shook her head and looked at Sakaki.  
  
"So, Sakaki, tell us about yourself," Dojima leaned back against the booth.  
  
"'Us'? What, do you have a wire on so Michael can hear us as well?"  
  
"No, you do." She pointed a finger at Sakaki's face, then he realized what she meant, the ear connection.  
  
He pulled it out of his ear, he didn't wasn't anybody to witness, or hear, his public 'date' with Dojima.  
  
It wasn't that he was ashamed or didn't like her, it was because he spent so much time at the STN that he had never really dated. Never even had a first kiss.  
  
"Umm, well, my name is Haruto Sakaki. I am 18. No powers and that is about it."  
  
"That is it? Nothing about family, hobbies, or friends?"  
  
"I will not talk about my family. I devote all my time to the STN so I have no hobbies or friends."  
  
"Dojima was confused. Sakaki had always seemed social to her. He seemed like somebody that could take his coat off after work and go do narmal teenage things.  
  
But from what he was saying, even Amon seemed more social to her then Sakaki.  
  
He was a confusing one. 'So enough with the talk,' she decided. 'he seems unable to even want to talk about anything.'  
  
She slid out of her side and climbed into his. Slightly pushing him over so that she could fit next to him. She grabbed his hand and held onto it.  
  
"Okay, Yurika Dojima, 18 years old, no powers. Don't remember my parents because they are still alive, just never around. No siblings. Never met any aunts, uncles or grandparents. Hobbies; shopping and making Kosaka angry. You, Michael, Robin, and sometimes Karasuma are my friends. Amon creeps me out and seems to think I am a moron."  
  
She expelled a huge breath.  
  
"that was impressice. You fit all that into one paragraph. Nicely done," Sakaki felt more at ease now and let dojima snuggle up to him.  
  
She reached up ant petted his hair as she kissed his neck.  
  
****Karasuma felt the blackness slowly recede.  
  
Robin and Amon were leaning over her. Both of them had worried looks on their faces.  
  
'Wait, Amon showing emotions. What is this?'  
  
"Karasuma, are you alright? What did you see?" Amon looked slightly releaved.  
  
"I saw..." She reached up and grabbed Amon's sleeve. "Amon, I saw..."  
  
****Tee-hee, Tee-hee! *laughter for everyone*  
  
Pink Savvy: Okay, you maybe mad now, but I am rushing to get this whole story done this wekk. I am going shooting all weekend and I don't want to leave you all hanging there. So it will be done by Friday...I hope. I will even work in class to get it done!  
  
Fay: Shouldn't you be doing school work in school?  
  
Pink Savvy: Feh...who does school work in school?  
  
Sally: Well, not you.  
  
Pink Savvy: (scratching eye...I have pink eye!) Correct! To change my habits now will scare the teachers into heart attacks. So I am doing them a favor.  
  
Sally: And to imagine that you have A's and B's. Crazy.  
  
Fay: Sally is on strike now...PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
***Review Section***  
  
Babog: I know...I was like...should Amon like Robin...no! Because he is to old for her in this one...I am writing another one with them closer in age though...after this one...I am going to do the Michael problem in the very last chapter...chapter 10.  
  
Anime-Dork: I love your name! Lol...here is more! Just for you!  
  
JojoBlond: Here is more...I know...Amon did seem jealous...but you know...I could not have him like her...otherwise I might have picked Amon.  
  
Japanesegurl153: Thank you! I know...almost everybody has one about Amn and Robin..so mix it up a little.  
  
Gaiety_aura: Thak you for the name! *Bows* I do what I can about the Michael and Robin fan fictions.  
  
Miss*shay: Thank you! I do not take offence at all! I love the fact that people like my fan fiction for different reasons...and I do like your vocab!!  
  
Fei4: Lol...I know! I made Amon act like a jackass...but I didn't want anyone to think that it was remotely a Robin and Amon fic. I know about the 'die witch' thing...but he was being controlled by the Witch (he didn't have the orbo on) and the witch wanted to make it seem like it was Amon saying that and not him. But Robin knew better.  
  
XxragamuffinxX: Lol...I loved it when he walked in on them! That was funny...even to me.  
  
Kuromori: Lol...thank you for liking it! I would love to see your artwork. Any time that you can send it to me it would be awesome...my e-mail address is Sk8erchica2007@cs.com. I drew a cool pic of Amon and robin (two different pictures) and as soon as I can I will tell you were you might find them on the net.  
  
Drake220: Lol..thank you! I think that there are more people who don't like Amon and Robin...but I like most fan fictions...no matter what.  
  
Golden-sama: lol...I am cool with you using it...I am glad that you like it. I just got the idea when I was reading yours and Miho was worrying about Amon in is surgery. So it was your idea first...I just took it and wrote it to you! *Wink*  
  
The Slug: I know that Amon would kick his ass! That is the funny part about it! It makes me giggle...because nobody ever stands up to him...and I thought it was about time! *Giggle* SORRY!! I forgot about the spaces! I am soo sorry! To everybody! I am just learning! This is only my second fiction!!  
  
Tenshi no Koneko: LOL! I will work on the Amon and Miho kiss...yeah!! 


	7. Frigid Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 7: Frigid Love ****3 Dog Night: Never been to Spain  
  
Pink Savvy: This is the third to last chapter. YeAH!! Good times, ya know...anyways...Sally and Fay are at school...so I am here...with pink eye...writing just for you!! And this is mostly a Amon and Karasuma chapter...with a little Michael and Robin...To tell you what Karasuma saw...and some Dojima and Sakaki because they are so cute!  
  
****Amon had been sitting at the bar at Harry's when Karasuma walked in.  
  
"Hello, Master. Please may I have some green tea?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Karasuma. It seems like the only person hat we have not seen today was Robin."  
  
A bell rung through out the restaurant. "Never mind. Here is Robin now."  
  
Robin walked to the bar and picked up the bag that neither Karasuma or Amon had seen him put on the bar.  
  
"Hello, Master! How are you today?" She bowed to Karasuma and Amon. "Hello, what are you two doing here together?"  
  
"Robin, we are not here together. What are you doing here?" Amon looked at Robin and the bag.  
  
"Well, Michael and I need food, when we eat you know? So I come here every night to pick up some food for us." She gave a faint smile. "We are going to have a picnic next to the well."  
  
Amon and Karasuma looked at one another as Robin thanked Master once again and left the building.  
  
"She seemed a little out of it, don't you think Amon?" Karasuma looked over at Amon who was smiling into his drink.  
  
"She seemed happy, and surprisingly even Michael seems happy. I think that everybody is being bitten by a bug or something. First Michael and Robin, then Dojima and Sakaki. Who knows maybe you and I will be next."  
  
They looked at one another and quickly looked away. They both started to blush.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?' Amon mentally kicked himself for not checking his words before he spoke. He never just said something. He had a filter after all. Something that most workers at the STN did not have.  
  
"So you really think so?" Karasuma's quite voice carried over to him. He was sitting only a stool away.  
  
He glanced up, not wanting anybody to hear this conversation. The bar and restaurant were completely empty. Even Master had disappeared to somewhere.  
  
"I suppose. It could happen. There is nothing impossible. After all, who ever thought that Sakaki would even like Dojima?"  
  
They both smiled at one another.  
  
"Amon...what do you think about us liking each other?" Karasuma lifted a hand to her mouth. Not knowing where that had come from.  
  
"I think that it could happen. Sometime." Amon looked slightly her way.  
  
"What about now?" They looked at one another.  
  
**** "So Karasuma saw the power?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems that the witches power is the power of air. Or at least the temperature."  
  
"So she just put her hands up?"  
  
"Yes, it was almost like...well, it seems that anything that she touches with her bare hands can suck the heat or coldness out of the air. Making it to cold or so humid that the person cannot breath."  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore, Robin." Michael leaned in to ratify the fact that they were talking about work.  
  
The kiss was sweet and long. Making them both forget the horrible things that Karasuma had seen that day.  
  
**** Amon and Karasuma had gotten a booth and were now looking at one another.  
  
"So, why so cold all the time?" Karasuma looked at the Amon who was different then she had ever seen before. He was nice and was becoming more warmed up to the subject of them as a couple.  
  
The words had not been spoken yet, but both of them knew that they liked one another.  
  
"So save myself and my partner the pain of having to break any ice." He looked at her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's leave."  
  
"Where are we going Amon?" Once again Amon had dragged her out of a building, but this time she didn't mind.  
  
"Just for a walk. It seems nice tonight. Why waste it? I hate to tell anybody this, but I have a weak spot for the moon and the air when they combine together like this. To make the perfect time of day to spend time with somebody. This is the first time I have been able to spend time with somebody during it though."  
  
Karasuma was taken back. She had never heard Amon say so many things at once or had such feelings in his voice.  
  
"O...Okay..." She stammered as she felt his hand move from her wrist to her hand. "I like this time of night too, Amon."  
  
"I like you, Karasuma." Amon stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
Karasuma, never one to be forward in her life, turned to him as well.  
  
Their lips touched, neither one knowing who had moved forward first, or last. Just that they were kissing.  
No more frigidness was left in either one.  
  
**** Sakaki slowly pulled to a stop in front of Dojima's apartment. She slid off the bike from behind him, and leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Thank you for taking me out, Sakaki." She smiled and was surprised to have Sakaki get off the bike and lean up against the wall next to her.  
  
"I think I like taking you out. Want to do it again sometime?"  
  
Dojima was more then shocked, had Sakaki really just asked her out? And was that him, leaning towards her?  
  
Their lips had barely brushed when everything started to get warm. At first both of them just thought it was a reaction to the kiss...until they heard a voice.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Little Dojima...making out right outside of her own home."  
  
They both turned to look at the person speaking...it was a face that they knew all the well.... ****Pink Savvy: AHHHAHAHAHAHAAH! I love being mean...if I was mean...whatever. OH! I wanted to say something...Fay and Sally (don't tell them this) are really part of me...Fay is the bitchy, rude, horny person. Sally is nice and smart...and I am the creative side...sorry!  
  
Fay: What the hell are you talking about I am part of you?  
  
Sally: Fay, you know she is right.  
  
Fay: Whatever! She is sooo not creative! I am!!  
  
(Sally and Pink Savvy Look at one another) Rite...anyways  
  
REVIEW SECTION!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakaki151363: Lol..next chappie! I promise to you! No problem..he doesn't think she is an idiot though...he is like Amon...scared of his emotions!  
  
Tenshi no Koneko: HERE IT IS???!!! You like?? Please tell!!  
  
Elbereth Silimaur: I try to make people laugh...everybody is like this is a comedy...so it makes me laugh to...I get some more laughs out of it though..because I am the writer but I don't always know what is going to happen!  
  
LuvstarXrobin: *looks at watch* GLITTERY!! YEAH!!....*smells hand wipes* YUMMMY!!! GOOODDDDD!!!!!!!! THANKIE!!  
  
Cherrystarwolf: Sweet  
  
JojoBlond: Thankie for liking!!! HERE IS AMON AND KARASUMA!!! YEAHH!!  
  
Danielle: Lol...thank you!!! There will be a Sakaki and Dojima action next chappie!! Me promise!!  
  
FieryDemonFox: Lol..THANK YOU!!! We love to write it pulls on *Fay and Sally's sleeves* Rite? Rite??? FINE Ignore me! I am going to go read more reviews!  
  
Fay and Sally: We really do like for people to review! But we like to bug her even more.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! I LOVE TO READ THEM!!! 


	8. The powerofRandom things

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 8: The power...of...random things ****Bachman Turner Overdrive: Takin' Care of Business  
  
Pink Savvy: Okay!! I have to get this done by Friday...or I will try my best! So I called a meeting.  
  
Fay: *Comes in rubbing eyes* What the (random bad words) do you want?!  
  
Sally: GOOD MORNING!  
  
Fay: *Tries to bite Sally and Pink Savvy at the same time.* I will get you, you hiretsukans!!!  
  
Pink Savvy: No, lata gansta...now we write! This Chappie is mostly Dojima and Sakaki..with a little "action"... Now, action can be defined as a few things...Numero Uno....  
  
**** "So...little Dojima...on her first date. Well, not really her first date." Maky Karatonmi turned to Sakaki. "I hate to tell you, but my little sister is a slut. Sorry to be the one to break it to you."  
  
Sakaki's eyes grew wide and he looked from on to the other. "But...but...how can it be?"  
  
"Sakaki, Maky is my sister. I wasn't sure when I heard the name. She changed her name I guess. Michael didn't tell us that."  
  
"So little Dojima....You can be smart, when you want to."  
  
"But...if Maky is your sister...won't you be the witch too?" Sakaki had become even more confused and was trying to find more time for them to get away.  
  
"No, Maky is my step sister. I left my home long ago...my mother died when I was little, I never had any blood siblings, but I had plenty of step siblings. I didn't recognize any of my siblings in the pictures. And I grew up alone, while my step siblings were usually with my fubo." She looked at Maky, "So Maky, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Well, you must know about my fin with killing, anyways, I have some for you." Maky slowly took her gloves off and reached for Dojima.  
  
"Stay away, witch!" Sakaki had drew his orbo gun. Forgetting Maky had two powers, Air and telekinesis/  
  
The gun was ripped from his hands by an invisible force. And Sakaki was pushed down to the ground.  
  
"Sakaki! Maky, stop this!" Dojima fell to her knees next to Sakaki's limp form. From her concern, she had not noticed the air around her and Sakaki had grown more humid and was like a little bubble surrounding them.  
  
Yet, Maky had forgotten one thing, the gun was also inside the bubble.  
  
While Dojima had never shot at a target and only once at a human...or a witch, she was pissed enough to do her best.  
  
"I have always hated you. You were always a bitch, even when we were little." She aimed at Maky's retreating back. "Cocky bitch aren't you?"  
  
Dojima felt the gun ripple as the bullet tore from the gun, breaking the bubble, and into Maky's back.  
  
When the gun was out of ammo and Dojima had made sure that Sakaki would be okay and Maky wouldn't move for a while, she called Michael.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Dojima?" Michael's voice growled when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh! Dojima, is there something wrong?" She heard Robin's voice over the phone and a light smack. "Be nice, Michael."  
  
"Dojima...this better be really important." Michael sounded a little defeated.  
  
"I caught Maky," Dojima told the location and told Michael about Sakaki. "I think he will be fine, but I just wanted you to know."  
  
When she was finished, she walked over to Maky.  
  
"I am all for animal rights, but even rats need to be hunted. And you do qualify as a rat...Bitch."  
  
Dojima walked away from her step sister when the factory arrived, to walk to Sakaki.  
  
"Damn, in how many languages can you say, 'anger problem' in?" He rubbed his head as he sat up.  
  
"I think one will do. But I was thinking of a different 'a' word for her."  
  
She checked his head and eyes for sighs as a concussion.  
  
"You seem alright, but I don't want you driving or near a bike tonight."  
  
"But...Dojima..." Sakaki looked up at her.  
  
"That fall must have made your brain slower, you can spend the night here. Then I will drive us both to work in the morning.  
  
She helped him up and let him lean on her when they walked up the stairs. They arrived at the apartment and had to stop for a second so Sakaki could get her keys out of her coat pocket.  
  
When they had finally got the door unlocked Dojima pushed it open and kicked off her shoes in the genkan. She dragged him into the living room and pushed him into a chair.  
  
"Dojima, I am getting dirt all over your floors. It is rude of me to wear my shoes in the house!"  
  
"Shut up, it is even more rude of you to argue with me." She pulled a chair up next to him and grabbed his foot.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?" Sakaki looked at her.  
  
She just laughed and took off his shoes for him. "So what do you want to drink?" She got up with his shoes in her hand.  
  
"Some green tea if you have it, please."  
  
"Do you want anything to munch on?" She turned on the T.V. that was in the corner and gave him the remote.  
  
Then she left the room without glancing back or waiting for an answer to the munchies.  
  
Sakaki looked around, Dojima had always seemed like a girly girl to him, but there was nothing girly about this room.  
  
Swords adorned the walls, black strips ran along the walls, ceiling, and floor. The background color was silver.  
  
There was one wall coved with filled bookshelves. All the books on them looked worn to almost their last binding.  
  
Dojima walked back into the room with a tray filled with snacks and tea.  
  
"Dojima, does somebody else live with you?" he cast a look over his shoulder, as if to see someone jump out of the nonexistent shadows.  
  
"No, I live alone. Did the whole place myself. What do you think?"  
  
"It looks really nice. Do you read all those books?" Sakaki asked.  
  
"Beat around the last bush, huh?" She shook her head and turned to the books. "I don't know why you take me for such an idiot. Sure, I have my moments, but everyone does. I can read, write, hell, I can even shoot a gun."  
  
"Yeah, your right. I am sorry Dojima. Please do not think ill of me. You have a power."  
  
"Power, huh? A power of random things." Dojima nodded her agreement and sat on Sakaki's lap, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I don't think ill of you," she kissed his lips and pulled back. "But I do think you're stupid sometimes too."  
  
They smiled at one another and kissed again.  
  
****Pink Savvy: Two more chappies!! Yeah baby! I am in Pre IB English and watching 'The Odyssey'. So you know why I can finish my story in here. I hate school. Sally says that it is good for me, but so is milk...and there is no chance I like either one.  
  
Review Section:  
  
Lonely-Shadow: Thank you for reviewing! It is cool that you haven't in a while. I really liked your idea! *Bows* Thank you for letting me use it!  
  
Selene: Lol...nope not him....(FAY: I AM WEIRD??? YEAH, WELL YOU ARE... *Sally smacks Fay* Sally; we know we are it is alright) Thank you for saying I am cool! *Wink*  
  
Maiko: I love Amon and Karasuma...because they are both so cold and bitchy! It is a great match...well, I think it is.  
  
Tenshi no Koneko: Lol! Bad GIRL gone!! She no more...I didn't like her. Perks of being the writer...I can make some one die...and come back to life if I want to...but Maky is going to stay gone!  
  
Cherrystarwolf: Awesome *giggle* 


	9. Fight for Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...Damn Ch.9: Fight for freedom  
  
****Pink Savvy: Okay. There will be no reviews on this one because I am at school and I need to write this! IT is Friday! Hahahaah!  
  
****Michael and Robin had been kissing when Dojima had called and Michael had been upset by the interruption. She had called when things were starting to get good. Damn her.  
  
But it was for a good reason, so he forgave her....for the most part.  
  
"Michael, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Michael smiled as he looked over at Robin. They were sitting in front of the well on ground level. It was one of their favorite places.  
  
"I was thinking about what we were doing before Dojima called. She has a bad habit of coming in at the wrong time, if you know what I mean."  
  
She gave a slight smile and leaned in for a kiss, "I know what you mean."  
  
**** The next day Michael remembered that it was their 6th month anniversary. (Doesn't seem that long huh? Power of the writer)  
  
The only reason that he had remembered was because the kimono that he had ordered two weeks ago had come in. It was completely different then anything that he had ever seen on Robin, which was what made it fun.  
  
It was Pink and light blue. He was so happy to get it finally. The only reason that he had forgotten about the day was because he had been thinking about the great time that he and Robin had had together last night.  
  
But there had been a couple of things missing. Like the outside, air, and a park with real grass and moonlight.  
  
He was sick of the only thing that he ever saw was the inside of this building.  
  
"GOD, I HATE THIS BUILDING!!" Michael had had enough and had finally exploded.  
  
Everyone looked at Michael.  
  
"Michael..." Robin started to stand when suddenly Zaizen appeared out of no where.  
  
"Michael, come with me." Zaizen turned and walked up the stairs to his office, not looking behind him to see if Michael had followed. He knew that Michael would.  
  
"So that is where you get it Amon." Karasuma had turned to Amon and gave him a smile.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Amon smiled back and gave Karasuma a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Who would have thought it?' Michael thought to himself as he trudged up the stairs behind Zaizen. 'It seems that everybody is in love now. First Robin and I, then Dojima and Sakaki, now Amon and Karasuma. Maybe the next people are going to be Kosaka and his assistant.'  
  
"Yes, Mr. Zaizen?" Michael bowed respectfully. He felt anger and love towards this man. He had saved his life, but at what price?  
  
"I heard your outburst Michael. What do you have to say for yourself?" Zaizen had the back of his chair turned to Michael, but Michael still saw Zaizen light those disgusting cigars of his, the smell floated around the room.  
  
"ummm...Well, Mr. Zaizen, I have to say for myself what I yelled. I am sick of this building. I am happy and grateful that you saved my life, but that was before I had a girlfriend. I want to be able to take Robin out, to hold her hand in public. I want to be able to show her off to people that I know, hell, even those that I don't know."  
  
Michael expelled a breath and waited for Zaizen to berate him for having these feelings, even though he was still alive.  
  
But Zaizen did not berate him, "I understand Michael. I also understand that Robin is your girlfriend. This is your 6th month together, correct?"  
  
"Yes, and I want to be able to do so much more with her then I can in this building."  
  
Zaizen seemed to think about Michael's words, "I want you to come back here after work. I will need to talk to you then."  
  
**** Michael came down from Zaizen's office and all voices were off, even Kosaka was quite.  
  
"Michael, what happened?" Robin finally broke the silence with her soft question.  
  
"He wants me to come back after work. He needs to talk to me about something. He has to think before he speaks about it first though."  
  
****Mean while: In Zaizen's office.  
  
"I want to allow Michael to leave the building. I think that he would come back to work everyday, even though he is not confined to the building. He is 16 and needs to be able to run about like a young person again." Zaizen was talking on the phone (OOFF: This was before we all knew that Zaizen is a dirty bastard who should die).  
  
Zaizen nodded his head in agreement to what the person on the phone was saying.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I will talk to him."  
  
**** Lata...after work...Michael is in Zaizen's office.  
  
"Mr. Zaizen, everybody has left for home, I thought that now would be a good time to talk to you. Like you asked sir."  
  
Zaizen turned to face Michael, "I have been talking to HQ and they agree with me. Now that you are 16 and have proved your loyalty STN, we think that you should be allowed to leave the office. The building."  
  
A smile burst out on his face.  
  
"But like anything, there are rules," Michael's face fell a little bit but he was allowed to leave the building. That was the happy part. "You still will have to wear your necklace. No matter what, there is no outside rule. If you are not wearing it when you are outside of the building, you will be shot and killed."  
  
Michael nodded that he understood and slowly left Zaizen's office.  
  
When the reality hit him that he could leave, he ran the rest of the way down the stairs, grabbed the kimono and ran out of the building.  
  
He was going to see Robin.  
  
****Pink Savvy: There is only one more chappie...and I will try to get it done tonight, but it might not happen! I am sorry! Fay and Sally are away...doing my math homework. 


	10. Happiness, bets, contests, and questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....DAMN.  
Chapter 9: Happiness, bets, contests, and questions  
  
****Pink Savvy: Okay, I am so pulling a Michael and typing as fast as I can, so if there are any grammar problems...Get over it...because I hate grammar problems and I am doing it for you!  
  
Fay: *crying* That is so touching!  
  
Sally: It's that time of the month...she gets emotional. *Smacks fay* Stop it!  
  
Reviews Section:  
  
Japanesegurl153: I KNOW!! Amon and Karasuma are so good for each other...I like a mix, you know?  
  
XxragamuffinxX: I thought that Dojima should not be the only person that Karasuma gets mad at...so we are creating a fun thing...I hope.  
  
Selene: OH MY GAD!! You are right....that would be great...but I am thinking of making a sequel...maybe...depends on the reviews for this chappie...this is the last one you see.  
  
Ayeka: Damn bastards! I want to know! Thank you female Michael. *Giggles and smiles*  
  
Cherrystarwolf: Neat-o  
  
Shimmering Lights: Lol...they were only making out! Thank you for saying it is getting better...read this chappie...I know everybody is going to want to kill me...but tee-hee....  
  
Trogdoor: Me be confused on compliment or insult...so we go with compliment. I know that they are ooc...that is what makes it get...and because I am a writer it makes it okay...I am special like that...thank you for reading!  
  
****Michael arrived at Robin's apartment out of breath. He had not even knocked on the door when Robin opened it.  
  
"Michael?! Michael, what are you doing here?" She glanced down the hallway to make sure that no one had followed him.  
  
He was gasping for breath so he could tell her the great news.  
  
"Michael, get inside, fast. They will be coming after..." She was stopped when Michael kissed her.  
  
"Robin, Zaizen is allowing me to leave the building now! As long as I wear the necklace all the time, I am okay."  
  
She smiled and put her arms around Michael and drew him inside of the apartment.  
  
**** Sakaki and Dojima were at Harry's, with instructions to the Master that they were fine, just wanted to talk.  
  
"So, what do you think Zaizen wanted to talk to Michael about?" Sakaki looked at Dojima, who was sitting next to him in the booth.  
  
"I bet that he is going to tell Michael that he can now leave the building."  
  
"No way! Zaizen hasn't let him leave in years! Why would he suddenly change his mind? I would say heart, if Zaizen didn't lack one."  
  
"Do you want to bet?" Dojima had a spark in her eyes, she was always right about things like this.  
  
"Sure, what should we bet?"  
  
"If I win, we go steady. If you win, we date other people." Dojima smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
For once, Sakaki prayed that Dojima was right when he shook her hand.  
  
Suddenly both of their communicators went off...  
  
"Hello?" They said at the same time.  
  
It was Robin, "Guess what?! Zaizen is now allowing Michael leave the building!"  
  
She went on but that was all that they heard. They where smiling at each other and suddenly, forgetting Robin, they kissed.  
  
****Amon and Karasuma were looking at one another. Both of them had concentrated looks on their face. Neither one was blinking.  
  
Finally Amon blinked. They were sitting in his car, so he hit his fist on the steering wheel.  
  
"HA!! Now we go to get pizza and a chick flick. No Chinese food and some laser tag thing." Karasuma smiled at him.  
  
"This is not fair. You flicked something into my eye." He pretended to rub his eye.  
  
"You are a sore loser. Okay, Chinese food, but chick flick."  
  
"I say paper, rock, scissors." He almost pouted.  
  
"No! You already lost! I am trying to compromise."  
  
"What about...pizza and laser tag?"  
  
"I never guessed that you would like a childes game, like Laser Tag."  
  
"It helps me practice my shooting." Amon defended himself.  
  
Karasuma just laughed and shook her head. They finally compromised on pizza and laser tag tonight and Chinese food and a chick flick the next night.  
  
Karasuma won laser tag.  
  
**** Two weeks later  
  
Michael was enjoying his new freedom. He no longer slept in the building but over at Robin's house, though in a separate bed.  
  
Almost every night he and Robin went out to eat, talk, or just have a nice walk.  
  
It was one of those nice evening walks that Michael enjoyed so much that he decided to ask Robin.  
  
They stopped under a huge tree, a tree in which Michael and Robin had carved their names into the first night he had been free.  
  
They looked deep into each others eyes and smiled. Robin gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
He sighed and put his forehead against hers, "Robin...Will you..."  
  
*****Pink Savvy: AHAHAHA!!! *laughing and laughing and laughing* You know what is funny about this? This is the LAST Chapter!!!! So...should I do a sequel? Should Fay and sally leave?  
  
Fay: *hits Pink Savvy* Don't give them any ideas, they think we are odd already  
  
Pink Savvy: But in a good way!  
  
Sally: What is good about thinking we are odd?  
  
Pink Savvy: *shrugs* I don't care, they think you are odd...not me!  
  
(Beating up Pink Savvy)  
  
Review Section:  
  
Aika: You are the only one who had reviewed so far...so we are going to make this really long. Thank you for reading! And Reviewing! I love to read what people think of my fan fiction...as long as it is positive 


End file.
